1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment used for supporting sewer drain hoses during draining of trailer or motor home holding tanks into sewer inlets and other drainage facilities. The present invention relates more precisely to a system of one-piece interlockable trough sections designed to support the sewer hose off the ground during RV holding tank draining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many motor homes and other self-contained recreational vehicles have toilet facility holding tanks which must be periodically emptied into a designated dumping station or sewer inlet. Expandable, flexible plastic sewer hose is commonly used to provide a drainage line from the RV holding tank outlet to the sewer inlet. This type of hose is convenient for the traveler since it is collapsible for easy storage and it can expand and adjust to variations in distance between the vehicle holding tank outlet and the sewer inlet. There are, however, some disadvantages to using flexible sewer hose which is expandable. The material normally used in the manufacture of this type sewer hose is susceptible to nicks and tears from rocks and other sharp objects lying on the ground. Also, when the vehicle holding tank is drained, the excessive weight of the waste water passing through the sewer attachment hose can weigh the sewer hose down, causing it to stretch. The drain hose is especially susceptible to stretching near the holding tank drain outlet of the vehicle, where there is a sharp drop from the drainage outlet to ground level. Excess weight at this point can also cause the hose to disconnect from the adapter fitting attached to the tank drainage outlet, as this attachment is generally just a friction fit. Also, if the ground is not level at the dumping station site, some of the holding tank contents may remain in the lower levels of the sewer hose making it necessary to manipulate it to complete evacuation.
Rigid sections of plastic sewer hose are available, but the obvious disadvantages of storage and limited adjustability make their use impractical. Devices structured for supporting RV drainage hoses are not readily available in the market place and many RV owners try wooden blocks for the purpose.